The Model's Life
by Horimiya
Summary: Lucy, Mira, and Erza are famous models who just want peaceful lives. Their solution is joining small beauty pageants. One day, the three of them required the help of three janitors. After a while, they notice the three janitors have actually been janitors at all of their pageants. Is this stalking? JeLu, MiLa, Jerza [OOC] Undergoing changes!


Me: Here's a new story I thought of while watching TV with my family at night! This has been planned for a few months now!

Lucy: Please enjoy!

Mira: Lucy-chan! We're your BFFs!

Erza: *nods* Yes, we are.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. RoLu and JeLu would happen if I did.**_

* * *

**Fiore- Magnolia-National Stadium**

Normal POV

There was a beauty pageant being held at the National Stadium, currently located in Magnolia. People in the stadium began to clap and cheer for the participants… Example, _Lucy Heartfilia, Mirajane Strauss and Erza Scarlet_.

"Good luck, Lucy-chan." Mira smiled at the said girl. She smiled back.

"Thank you, Mira. You too~." Lucy sang.

"Mira, Lucy, does this dress make me look cool?" Erza said as she posed in front of the two with a red sunflower dress on.

"It makes you look cute, Erza." Lucy giggled.

Erza grimaced at the dress, "Too bad… I was aiming for cool. It was such a pretty dress too." Erza sighed.

"This would look good if Mira wore it for the Floral Round." Erza nodded in approval. She pictured Mira in the dress, smiling.

"Red looks very good on Mira. Lucy, you look good in Yellow and Blue." Erza said.

"Aw… Only good, Erza?" Lucy faked a pout.

Erza and Mira giggled, "You look very good in Yellow and Blue."

The stage producer walked in their room, "85 minutes till the beauty pageant, girls. Get your hair and make-up done. Especially you, Ms. Heartfilia. I want you to win!" she squealed.

"Okay. Thank you for your support!" Lucy waved at the stage producer before the girl disappeared.

"Mira, can you do my hair?" Lucy asked. Mira nodded and turned to Erza.

"Erza, can you do my hair?" Erza nodded and turned to Lucy, "Lucy, can you do my hair?"

"Sure, Erza! I would love to!" Lucy grinned. The girls formed a circle and started doing each other's hair while talking.

"Did you know that Levy is now studying at Fairy Tail Academy? She stopped being a model just for that." Mira sighed.

"It was worth it, though. I mean, look at us, we want peace but we're too famous now so we can't do anything about it but just join small beauty pageants." Lucy frowned.

"Well, do you want to quit modeling? I don't so this is much better." Erza smiled. Lucy and Mira nodded before screaming.

"HEY! DON'T MOVE!" the girls screamed. They stopped moving and got back to work.

"I hope Levy's safe and isn't studying with animals as classmates." Lucy said.

"I'm sure she has good classmates. She's probably in Class A. I hope she sees Elfman in Class E." Mira giggled.

"Hey, have any of you seen Gajeel since the freak day?" Lucy asked.

"Oh… The day he ate metal… That was weird…" Erza said as she reminisced.

"I think he's studying in Phantom Lord." Mira answered. Lucy started wondering where Natsu and Gray were.

"Where are Natsu and Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Probably fighting by the food stands." Erza said.

"Done." Lucy said as she gave Erza a mirror, barely making it.

Erza had her hair in a bun with two strands in front. Erza thanked Lucy and Lucy waited for her best friends to finish doing their hair.

After 23 minutes~

Erza was done with Mira's hair. Mira's hair was curly at the end and she had half bangs. **[A/N: Tenrou Island hairstyle.]**

"Erza, it's so kawaii!" Mira grinned and Erza smiled. Erza stood up and went to the dressing room.

Mira had also finished doing Lucy's hair. Lucy's hair was curly at the back with two strands in front that were colored blue.

"CUTE!" Lucy squealed and thanked Mira for doing her hair. She ran into another dressing room and Mira walked to another dressing room.

10 minutes later~

Erza exited her dressing room with a ballroom dress on. It was red and had sparkles on it. Her shoes, even though they couldn't be seen, were red heels.

Lucy exited her dressing room with a ballroom dress on as well. It was blue with tiny little glitters on it. Her shoes were blue doll shoes.

Mira exited her dressing room with a ballroom dress on also. It was pink with black outlines. When she would move, the dress would shine like a star. Her shoes were pink doll shoes.

"Do even need make-up?" Mira giggled.

"Let's just rely on our natural beauty." Lucy said.

"I'll just apply a bit of mascara." Erza said and picked up a mascara bottle and applied.

"I'll apply eye shadow." Mira grinned and got to work.

"Blush only." Lucy said as she took the blush-on.

After 45 minutes~

The girls were already halfway done with their pageant. Even though the beauty pageant was small, many participated but it was down to Mira, Erza, Lucy, a blue haired girl(Juvia) and a light-haired girl(Yukino).

"We now have our winners!" the judges announced.

"3rd Runner Up, Juvia Lockser! 2nd Runner Up, Erza Scarlet! 1st Runner Up, Mirajane Strauss! 1st place is… LUCY HEARTFILIA!" Mato announced. Cheers erupted from the people watching.

Lucy frowned while Erza and Mira hugged her, "I'm sorry for winning. It should've been you guys…"

"Lucy-chan, it's alright… Runner Up is as good as 1st place." Mira giggled. Erza nodded, "We know you're sorry even though you shouldn't be sorry for winning."

"Juvia wants to congratulate Lucy-san." Juvia said and smiled.

"Thank you, Juvia-san. Please call me Lucy." Lucy smiled.

"Please call Juvia Juvia, Lucy." Juvia said.

"Lucy, we have to go get Natsu and Gray now." Erza said. Lucy nodded and waved to Juvia.

"See you next time, Juvia!" Lucy shouted and ran back stage to her and her best friends' room.

"Lucy-chan, get changed!" Mira shouted from her dressing room.

"OKAY!" Lucy ran into her own dressing room and saw her jeans and blouse with a blue shoulder bag.

Finished changing~

Lucy ran out of the dressing room wearing the said clothes earlier and black sneakers, "We have to get Natsu and Gray, eat at a restaurant and then Girls' Night Out. Wow, I have a very busy schedule."

Erza busted out of her dressing room with a blue skirt and a red blouse. She was wearing black boots, "That's cause we always do things together, Lucy."

Mira ran out of her dressing room with a pink dress that reached her knees and flat shoes, "EH?! I almost forgot about that…! Good thing Lucy was talking to herself." Mira let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright. Let's go get Natsu and Gray!" Erza cheered and they walked out of the room after packing all of their clothes and other stuff.

* * *

Me: So, did you like it?

Lucy: Give your thoughts about it!


End file.
